Enterprise Café
by cassandralang
Summary: Leonard McCoy, un doctor con una vida tan miserable que es gracioso, cambia su vida por completo cuando decide tomar una taza de café en una cafetería por el centro de la ciudad llamada Enterprise. Coffee Shop!AU. Humor/Romance y Angst. Spock/Kirk y más.
1. Capítulo I: Crazier

_Summary:_ Leonard McCoy, un doctor con una vida tan miserable que es gracioso, cambia su vida por completo cuando decide tomar una taza de café en una cafetería por el centro de la ciudad llamada Enterprise. Coffee Shop!AU. Humor/Romance y Angst. Spock/Kirk y más. Rating podrá subir en el futuro :)

 _Advertencias_ : Jim Kirk es tonto y coqueto, Bones es un amargado, y Uhura es genial.

 _Personajes_ : Leonard McCoy, Jim Kirk, Nyota Uhura y Spock, con cameos de Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, mención de Gaila y Chapel, y muchos más personajes en el futuro.

 _Parejas_ : Spock/Kirk coqueteando como niña de secundaria, y otras más ;)

 _Notas al final del capítulo._

* * *

Era un día malo.

Había pasado las anteriores 48 horas atascado en la sala de emergencias el hospital, sin salida.

Niños gritando. McCoy, esta muchacha se cayó de las escaleras del club y ahora tiene un brazo roto, McCoy, esta niñera no le puso atención a los niños y ahora ellos tienen una reacción alérgica a la mantequilla de maní, McCoy, este joven puso su _cosa_ en _otra_ cosa, McCoy esto, McCoy aquello.

Había logrado escaparse de las garras del infierno por un descanso de una hora, y se sentía genial. Podía sentir sus ojos llorando y sangrando al mismo tiempo. Los ángeles cantaban alegremente.

Y toda esa sensación se destruyó cuándo vio que _Dunkin' Donuts_ estaba cerrado por el día, lo que significaba lo siguiente: no café, no donas, no estómago, no vida, su hija se quedaría huérfana.

— ¿Qué…?—Fueron las únicas palabras que logró articular. Sintió que Dios se burlaba de él. Leonard, eso te pasa por burlarte del paciente que confundió una barra de desodorante con goma de mascar.

Checó su reloj y vio que aún quedaban 50 minutos exactos de su descanso. Tenía que encontrar algo con cafeína, porque se estaba desvaneciendo. Casi como si lo transportaran de un planeta a otro.

Era un día con mucho viento, se dio cuenta al caminar sin ganas en búsqueda de algún lugar que lo salvara de una muerta de repentina, y se dio aún más cuenta cuando un volante se quedó pegado a su cara.

Se lo quitó rápidamente, y estaba a punto de arrugarlo y aventárselo a la molesta pareja besuqueándose en la banca de _McDonald's_ cuándo miró atentamente lo que decía. La tipografía era elegante, pero atractiva a la vez y en la derecha había una imagen de una taza de café gigante, para llamar la atención.

 ** _Enterprise Café._**

 ** _El lugar más disfrutado por el hombre._**

 _ **Búscanos en la calle justo al lado derecho de McDonald's, con nuestros vecinos La Repostería de Chapel.**_

Oh. Ahora eso era extrañamente conveniente.

Siguió las instrucciones del volante, adentrándose en el callejón pintoresco exactamente al lado derecho de McDonald's, y entró a la cafetería lo más rápido humanamente posible.

Olía delicioso, y el lugar era el negocio más relajante que había pisado en años. Había mesas y sillas de color chocolate, sillones acompañados con cojines de estilo _vintage_ , entre muchos más muebles de colores cálidos, y los elegantes candelabros del techo hacían el lugar verse más… amable. Más hogareño.

La música de la guitarra acústica no era inundada por las pequeñas voces de la cafetería, y eso le gustaba mucho. Leonard nunca entendió porque algunos lugares tan placenteros como un café podían ser tan molestos, algunas veces.

Miró a su izquierda, y justo al lado de una estantería llena de todo tipo de especias dulces y tazas de café, estaba la caja. Observó el menú rápidamente _(que era tonto, porque siempre pedía lo mismo, gracias a su trabajo)_

Miró al empleado enfrente de él. Sus ojos eran la cosa más deslumbrantemente azul que había visto en años, y un poco de barba rubia lograba mostrarse por su quijada.

—Café Enterprise, ¿en que podría servirle? —Su sonrisa era la sonrisa más grande que había visto en años, y le molestaba. Como podía tener un trabajo tan miserable.

—Tendré un café mediano en las rocas con un shot de espresso—Leonard lo pensó por un segundo—Mejor dos shots.

—Eek, día malo, supongo—El empleado, _(Jim, decía su placa dorada en su pecho derecho)_ sonrió ligeramente, sacando el _ticket_ de la compra en la maquina frente a él.

—Necesito algo fuerte. Puedo sentir la carne separándose de mis _huesos_.

Jim alzó las cejas a esto, y le entregó el ticket a Leonard mientras él le entregaba el dinero. Tomó un sharpie azul marino junto con un vaso mediano de plástico, y miró a Leonard rápidamente— ¿Nombre?

—McCoy—Respondió, y se dio cuenta de que Jim escribió algo completamente diferente, pero decidió que era un truco de su imaginación gracias a la falta de descanso que ha tenido en la última semana.

Mientras esperaba su bebida, miró a su alrededor. No había mucha gente, como había mencionado, pero había más de una. Había una muchacha de piel obscura y cabello largo, escribiendo algo rápidamente en su libreta, dos jóvenes _(muy jóvenes, pensó, no pasaban de universidad)_ hablando animadamente entre sí y un señor hablando fuertemente por su celular, soltando risas grandes cada seis segundos. También se dio cuenta de que cada nombre de los vasos tenía un color diferente, mientras la muchacha y el señor pelirrojo tenían el nombre en tinta roja, él tenía el color azul, y los dos… ¿amigos? tenían el color dorado.

No dudaba que el dueño era raro. Muy raro.

Paró sus pensamientos cuándo vio que Jim le entregó su bebida ( _Aún estaba sonriendo. Que martirio)_ , y se sorprendió al ver que su vaso decía _"Bones"_ , en lugar de McCoy. Leonard lo vio desafiantemente, a lo que el empleado sonrió aun más ampliamente.

Se sentó en una de las mesas, y sacó su celular para leer las noticias del día, mientras tomaba ligeros sorbos de su café.

Y se sorprendió aún más cuándo vio a Jim acercarse a él.

— ¿Cuál es tu historia, _Bones_?

Leonard alzó una ceja a esto, y guardó su celular involuntariamente—McCoy. Y no hay historia.

—Todos tenemos una historia, _Bones_ —Jim señaló la pared detrás de ellos: era un mapa mundial de color amarillo, y tenía dardos de diferentes colores ( _Azules, amarillos, y rojos. Aún más raro)_ atascados en diferentes países y continentes. Por lo que podía ver, había uno amarillo en Japón, otro en Rusia, y otro en Estados Unidos, los rojos estaban en Kenia y Escocia, y el azul estaba también en Estados Unidos, pero bastante separado del otro—Tienes ojeras grandes y vienes por café, lo que significa que tu trabajo es bastante cansado, y llevas ropa de colores negros y rojos, que son los colores oficiales del hospital local. Así que eres un doctor.

Leonard no sabía que podía levantar aún más su ceja. Abrió su boca ligeramente para contestar, pero alguien lo interrumpió—No lo dejes engañarte así. Tienes la etiqueta del hospital pegada en tu camiseta.

La mujer de piel oscura se acercó a ellos, con su café y libreta en mano, y se sentó al lado de Jim.

—Tengo que crear esta persona, Uhura. Déjame parecer misterioso por una vez.

—Misterioso…—Uhura rió ligeramente, y rodó sus ojos a esto—Disculpa a este niño. No se sabe controlar aún. Me preguntó que le echa a su café todas las mañanas.

—Dos shots de espresso—Jim sonrió sarcásticamente, lanzándole una mirada rápida a McCoy.

—Eso fue por una vez—Leonard contestó, frunciendo el ceño—Pero apuesto que lo que tú le echas es más fuerte.

Jim acercó su mano a su pecho, exageradamente—Hey, Bones, eso… Eso dolió. Soy solo una persona con sentimientos. No me hagas esto, Bones.

— ¿Fue un mal día? —Uhura ignoró el comentario de Jim—Oh, disculpa. No me he presentado. Soy Nyota Uhura, me puedes llamar Nyota.

— ¿A él sí…?—Jim comenzó, aún más herido—Olvídalo.

—Soy McCoy. Leonard McCoy. Y no me puedes llamar Bones—Dirigió lo último hacía Jim, pero este seguía sonriendo—Soy doctor, y considerando de que un idiota que trató de tragarse 10 bolitas de Nesquik al mismo tiempo fue a emergencias, no fue el mejor de los días—Jim soltó una risita, y Leonard cambió el tema rápidamente antes de entrar en un ataque de enojo por su día— ¿Eres de Kenia, o…?

Uhura sonrió—Adivino que viste el mapa discreto de la pared de allá. Kirk puede tener ideas buenas de vez en cuando.

—No me gusta a donde va esto.

—El punto es marcar de dónde eres—Uhura lo ignoró por segunda vez—Ese de allá—Uhura señaló el señor hablando ruidosamente por celular—Es de Escocia. Es profesor de Universidad. Hey, Scotty—Uhura sonrió, y Scotty le sonrió devuelta.

—Me gustan las aventuras—Kirk explicó, mirando a _Bo_ —Leonard intensamente—Me gusta saber de dónde viene alguien, a dónde van, porqué vinieron aquí… Me gustan las simples cosas de la vida.

Eso no era simple, y tenía un sentimiento de que Jim era una persona muy brillante. Exageradamente inteligente, pensó—Debería de volver a la caja. Spock está a punto de llegar.

Uhura sonrió aún más ampliamente _(Era un festival de sonrisas aquí, era rarísimo)_ —Spock no se va a dejar, Jim.

—Uno tiene que tratar—Jim rió, y caminó hacía la caja rápidamente.

Y tenía razón. Justo cuando Jim llegó a su puesto, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un muchacho alto, de cabello exageradamente negro y peinado elegantemente hacía atrás. Vestía una camiseta blanca con las mangas dobladas y una corbata azul, sosteniendo una _laptop_ en su brazo izquierdo. La cara de Jim al verlo entrar se hizo más brillante de lo normal, sonrió incluso más ampliamente _(¿Qué?)_ , y le dio un ligero guiño a Spock.

—Jim ha estado tratando de coquetear con Spock desde que llegó aquí, hace como un mes—Nyota susurró—Spock no hace nada. Oh, estoy segura de que se da cuenta, pero a todo el mundo le encanta molestar a Jim.

McCoy sonrió. Sentía que iba a disfrutar la compañía de Spock de vez en cuando.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene esta cafetería? —McCoy preguntó. Spock y Kirk seguían conversando—No había sabido de ella hasta ahora, de hecho.

—Oh, sólo lleva seis meses—Uhura contestó—Usualmente está más lleno los Viernes, Sábados y Domingos, los días en los que venden alcohol en la noche, y Gaila viene con su banda a cantar.

—Deberías venir—Kirk se sentó junto a él—Nos divertimos mucho. Nunca supe que escuchar _covers_ de Taylor Swift sería tan divertido.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Spock? —Uhura sonrió de lado, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta—¿Un fallo total, como ayer, o anteayer, o todos los días anteriores de la semana?

—Ha, ha—Jim contestó—Y no. Esta vez estaba a punto de hacerlo reír.

—Eso es porque te pegaste la cabeza con el estante—Uno de los estudiantes mencionó sonriente—No actúes como que nadie lo vio.

Kirk rodó los ojos—Bueno, fue un fallo. Pero me gustan los desafíos.

—Deberías invitarlo al concierto—Leonard dijo— ¿No les gusta pasar el tiempo aquí?

A Jim le empezaron a brillar los ojos— ¿Crees que diría que sí?

—Claro que iría al baile de graduación contigo, _Rachel_ —Leonard contestó sarcásticamente. Uhura reprimió una risa.

—Hey, Spock—Kirk alzó la voz. Spock se estaba sentando unas tres mesas al lado de ellos, y se retiró los audífonos al ser llamado— ¿Te gustaría venir el Sábado por la noche, a las 7:00 PM? Gaila, eh, tocará con su banda, y…

— ¿A las siete de la noche, con exactitud? —Jim se estaba sonrojando. Y McCoy rió. No era tan suave como creía que Jim sería. Kirk asintió, sonriendo—No vería un problema con asistir.

—Bueno—Kirk contestó. Que tonto—Te espero… amos.

Spock alzó una ceja y se colocó sus audífonos de vuelta, mientras Jim se tallaba los ojos de frustración.

— _Pff_ —Uhura rió, cubriéndose la mano con la boca.

—Estoy seguro de que le gustas, _Rachel_ —Leonard rió.

—Cállate, Bones.

Y Leonard sintió que vendría ahí más seguido.

* * *

 _¿Qué les pareció? Vi esta idea en Tumblr el otro día, y no pude evitar hacerla. Dejen reviews, fotos de Kirk, cafés o donitas si les gusta, y si no, denme un abrazo :(_


	2. Capítulo II: Out Of The Woods

_**"** You took a Polaroid of us_  
 _Then discovered (then discovered)_  
 _The rest of the world was black and white_  
 _But we were in screaming color **"**  
_

* * *

Estaba jodido.

¿Han visto esa película en dónde las serpientes toman el control de un avión? A ese nivel de jodido estaba Jim.

Bueno. Era cómo, 50% su culpa. O un 60%. O tal vez un 80%. Un 95% su culpa. 98%, si queremos estar seguros. 99% si no quieres perder nada.

La primera vez que conoció a Spock, fue normal. Desde que inició a trabajar en el Café, Jim sabía que había clientes que iban y venían. Unos eran regulares, como Uhura, y otros sólo venían dos veces al mes, pidiendo una orden diferente cada día.

Pero luego Spock vino el segundo día, y luego el tercero, y así pasó una semana entera, ordenando lo usual (Un frappuccino de caramelo con 4 azúcares, el tipo tenía una lengua dulce). Y Jim no podía evitar ser coqueto con los demás. Si pudieras escoger una palabra para describir a Jim, la primera opción sería "brillante" (Bueno, al menos a él le parecía así), y la segunda opción sería "coqueto".

Y Spock, obviamente, no contestaba a ninguno de sus comentarios. Jim ni siquiera sabía si Spock estaba interesado en los hombres. Y con la suerte de Jim, tal vez no lo era. Había la posibilidad de que fuera bisexual (Como Jim), o incluso pansexual, pero… Spock no mostraba interés en él, en general. Lo que hacía sus intentos de coqueteo intenso aún más intensos.

Y no podía evitarlo aún más si Spock era guapo. Cómo, 180 centímetros de guapura y dulzura y tez bronceada. Y también estaba la manera en la que hablaba, como si se hubiera tragado un diccionario (Tenía una maestría en Inglés, así que lo entendía), y como también alzaba una de sus gruesas cejas de manera curiosa cada vez que Jim hacía una proposición fuera de su zona de confort, y, obviamente, también estaba la manera en la que los fuertes brazos de Spo—Y sí, tal vez Jim estaba un poco más atraído a Spock de lo normal.

Y ni siquiera era su cuerpo. Era su mente. Jim hacía al tipo conversar, sin importar si le gustaba o no, y cada vez que decía algo Jim se quedaba en shock. Era gracioso, cuando necesitaba serlo. Era sarcástico, cuando necesitaba serlo. Era un dolor en el trasero, cuando necesitaba serlo… y unas pocas veces más.

Y Jim ignoró todo esto, obviamente. Hasta que un día, en un bar, una muchacha que parecía modelo de Victoria's Secret le preguntó cuál era su tipo. Y él nunca había contestado esa pregunta con seriedad. Pero esa noche no estaba siendo su ser habitual, y contestó que su tipo eran castaños altos. Oh, bueno. Talvez Spock le gustaba un poco, no era nada raro…

…Hasta que le hablaba. En esas veces no sabía que decir. Entonces tal vez le gustaba un muchito. Mucho. Porque ni si quiera con las chicas y chicos que le gustaban en la preparatoria se comportaba así.

Ahí es cuando supo que estaba un poquito jodido, pero un nivel pequeño de jodido, como en _Easy A_ , cuando Emma Stone le cuenta la mentira pequeña a su amiga. Pero luego Bones lo convenció de invitar a Spock al bar, y ahí fue cuando su situación se multiplicó al 100. Emma Stone se estaría retorciendo en su tumba ahora mismo (No estaba muerta, pero aún así). Y, oh Dios… Jim estaba súper jodido.

* * *

 _—Spock, hombre—Jim empezó, sintiendo una gran sonrisa formarse en sus labios—Llegaste._

 _Wow, Spock llegó. En el sentido literal y metafórico. Llevaba un suéter azul marino remangado, con pantalones de mezclilla ajustados con sus bordes doblados, y unos mocasines café claro, y todo ese look le recordaba a la canción Uptown Funk de Bruno Mars. Quería decir, ¿Qué tan cool podía ser eso?_

 _—Me perdono por la tardanza. Las horas de la oficina son ajustadas en esta época del año—Spock contestó, colgando su saco en el perchero de la entrada. Jesús, todo lo que hacía Spock era atractivo de una forma u otra. Jim tragó saliva._

 _—No te preocupes, la fiesta ni siquiera había empezado. Gaila acaba de llegar—Jim señaló hacía Gaila, con su cabello rojo despampanante, haciendo unos últimos ajustes a su guitarra acústica—Todos están allá. Vamos antes de que Sulu se ponga todo loco._

 _Jim tomó la muñeca de Spock rápidamente, y encontraron una manera de deslizarse por todas las mesas y personas para encontrar a su grupo. Uhura saludó a Spock alegremente, y los demás levantaron sus vasos en reconocimiento._

 _—Spock, eyy—Scotty sonrió—Te vez… elegante—Scotty señaló exageradamente toda la figura de Spock con sus dos manos._

 _—Gracias, Montgomery. Usted también se ve elegante—Y, mierda, Jim estaría mintiendo si decía que no estaba celoso de eso. Era patético._

 _—Spock, este es Bones—Jim interrumpió, rascándose nerviosamente la parte de atrás de su cuello, señalando a Bones con la otra mano._

 _—McCoy. No sé porque esta tan centrado en llamarme Bones—Bones contestó._

 _—Ese es Jim—Spock explicó._

 _—Pueden dejar de hablar sobre mí como por un segundo, sé que soy parte muy importante de sus vidas—Jim sonrió, y casi empieza a reír al ver las dos cejas sincronizadas de Bones y Spock, juzgándolo internamente—Pero se empieza a hacer abrumador._

 _Bones y Spock rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Vaya. Tal vez eran gemelos, o algo así. —Un gin-tonic, porfavor—Jim ordenó al mesero._

 _—Un whiskey en las rocas, por favor—Spock reafirmó. Dios. Spock era extremo._

 _—Buenas noches, Nueva York…—La voz de Gaila resonó por todo el lugar, bajando el volumen de las voces en las mesas—Gracias por estar con nosotros esta bella noche—Se escuchó un ligero aplauso, justo mientras Gaila levantaba su cóctel Cosmopolitan hacía el público—Esta noche está dedicada a todos aquellos buscando el amor, o un hogar, o un abrigo. O un ligue, lo que ustedes quieran._

 _El público se rió. Gaila se tomó so cóctel en un trago, y acomodó su guitarra entre sus delgados brazos—Y la primera canción es Wildest Dreams, por Taylor Swift._

 _Jim rió mientras Gaila y su banda empezaron a tocar. Tenía una adicción muy rara con Taylor Swift. Pero la canción era buena. Así que ese era el lado bueno de estar tan obsesionada con una chica que escribía canciones de amor todas las noches, antes de dormir… probablemente._

* * *

Tomó su abrigo antes de salir, se colocó su bufanda de cuadros favorita alrededor de su cuello, y se aseguró de tener las llaves de su auto en su bolsillo antes de salir.

Había pensado sobre lo de ayer durante toda la ducha. Uhura lo mataría, y Bones primero reiría y luego lo mataría.

Duró 15 minutos en llegar en llegar al Café, justo 5 minutos antes de abrirlo. Al llegar, colgó su abrigo, y se amarró el mandil azul del uniforme sobre sus pantalones negros. Uhura llegaba dentro de una hora, y en todo ese rato diez clientes llegaron y cuatro se quedaron.

Cuando Jim vió a Uhura pasar por el umbral, con su usual libreta bajo su brazo, sintió que sus rodillas se rompían en pedacitos.

—Un ristretto—Uhura mencionó—Dios, esta resaca me está matando. ¿A ti no?

Jim preparó su café rápidamente, y miró por última vez la puerta antes de sentarse en la mesa con Uhura—Uhura, lo arruiné.

—Las maquinas de café son caras, Kirk. Te lo advertí.

—No me refiero a eso—Jim espetó—Ayer. Con Spock.

—Oh—Uhura alzó las cejas curiosamente— ¿Qué hiciste?

Jim sintió un nudo en su garganta. —Bueno, yo, creo que…

—Habla, Jim—Uhura siguió. Jim sintió como Dios se burlaba de él.

* * *

 _Gaila tomó un descanso después de tocar tres horas con su banda, y llegó a la mesa con la energía de diez soles combinados, cantando "Shots, shots, shots, shots!". Se sentó entre Scotty y Uhura, y así empezaron a jugar "Yo nunca"._

 _—Yo nunca he estado con alguien de mi mismo género—Uhura rió, mirando a Jim coquetamente._

 _—Mierda—Gaila tomó su décimo shot de la noche. Jim y Chekov también se unieron._

 _Jim estaba, aunque sea, un poco borracho. No estaba en el punto extremo, en dónde le confiesas tu amor eterno a tu mejor amigo, pero estaba definitivamente cerca._

 _—Soy un estudiante de Universidad, que esperabas—Chekov sonrió a Sulu, contestando a algo que Jim estaba un poco distraído para escuchar._

 _—Yo nunca he tenido un trío—Sulu mencionó, mientras Gaila, Uhura y Scotty tomaban otro shot._

 _—Este juego es injusto cuando eres sexualmente activa—Gaila bromeó._

 _—Yo nunca he estado enamorado—Era el turno de Chekov. Bones, Uhura, Gaila, Sulu, Scotty y Spock todos tomaron entre risas._

 _Y ver a Spock sonreír se sintió como un golpe en el estómago, de una manera buena. Como si un perrito te asesinara, como si más de mil mariposas se hicieran bola al mismo tiempo y se lanzaran contra él._

 _Jugaron por una hora más, hasta que Gaila volvió con su banda, Scotty empezó a entrar en un nivel de ebriedad (Ni si quiera estaba 100% destruido. Jim no tenía ni idea de cómo sobrevivió), Sulu y Chekov regresaron a su universidad, y Bones y Uhura se marcharon al ver la hora. Y así fue como quedaron Spock y el solos, fuera del bar, en el frío de California._

 _—Fue una buena noche—Spock comentó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—No estoy usado a… ah, salir en la noche._

 _—Con amigos—Jim completó. Spock nunca le pareció como un chico que salía todas las noches de fiesta, ni siquiera los viernes, y mucho menos entre semana. Cada día que llegaba al café, casi siempre entre las 11:00—12:00 AM, solamente llegaba a trabajar: con su computador o una libreta bajo su brazo, vistiendo ropa de oficina, o en falta de abrigo, casi como si _—literalmente—_ nunca salía del clima de su oficina_

 _Spock asintió, jugando tímidamente con sus guantes tejidos de color marrón. Estaban fuera del café. Eran las dos de la madrugada, y estaba considerablemente frío para ser un invierno en California. Kirk se acercó un poco más a Spock, en busca de calor, y oh._

 _Spock olía bien._

 _No era sorpresa. Pero la mayoría de las personas saliendo de un bar olían a alcohol, a cigarro o a… ¿sexo? Jim había tenido una vida muy rara._

 _Spock guardó su celular en el bolsillo de sus pantalones negros, esperando a que su taxi llegara. Sus lentes gruesos estaban empañados por la neblina, y su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo usual por culpa de la neblina._

 _—Fue agradable conocer al Doctor McCoy—Spock empezó, con su pulgar sobre sus labios y, oh dios, Jim, no veas sus labios—Tiene un sentido del humor único._

 _—Ajá—Fue el único sonido que Jim logró hacer._

 _—Gaila es un individuo aún más único._

 _—Ajá—Jim contestó, y no podía dejar de ver los labios de Spock. Gracias, Dios. Muchas gracias._

 _—La música fue excepcional, también—Spock se lamió los labios, para pelear la resequedad gracias al frío y oh Dios, por favor. No podía dejar de pensar en eso. No podía dejar de preguntarse a que sabían los labios de Spock, cómo se sentían sus brazos alrededor de Kirk y, oh mierda, lo estaba besando._

 _La boca de Spock desprendía un sabor a licor y a cereza, y su lengua se sentía cálida contra la de Jim, comparada con la atmósfera alrededor de ellos. Spock mordió el labio inferior de Kirk suavemente, y Kirk adentró aún más su lengua, explorando Spock, toda parte de él. Y después, casi inmediatamente, Spock lo empujó._

* * *

—No—Uhura exclamó—No, me estas tomando el pelo.

Jim recargo sus codos en la mesa, y se frotó los ojos con frustración—Lo arruiné, Uhura.

Spock no entró al café en todo el día.

* * *

 _No se si se han dado cuenta, pero los títulos de los capítulos son canciones de Taylor Swift (?)_

 _También, ANGST. Pero al mismo tiempo no. ¿Porque Spock aventó a Jim? ¿Será porque Spock es igual de heterosexual que un popote? Lo que sea, dejen reviews y muchos abrazos y amor porque nadie me quiere /sobs/_


	3. Capítulo III: State of Grace

_Sólo un notita de que todo lo que esta en itálicas pasó días antes de la primera "escena". Disfrútenlo._

* * *

 _ **"** I'm walking fast through the traffic lights_

 _Busy streets and busy lives_

 _And all we know_

 _Is touch and go_

 _We are alone with our changing minds_

 _We fall in love 'til it hurts or bleeds or fades in times **"**_

* * *

Habían pasado un millón de días desde que Jim vio a Spock, y con cada minuto pasante, todos sus órganos se caían a pedacitos.

—Deja de ser tan exagerado, Jim. He visto órganos cayéndose en pedazos. No se ve tan bonito como suena—Bones burló cuando escuchó la analogía. No se escucha bonito, Jim pensó en contestar, pero lo único que quería hacer con su lengua ahora mismo era quemársela para dejar de hacer cosas estúpidas con esta.

Uhura lo había ayudado, tratando de conversar con él de diferentes temas, pero lo único que Jim podía pensar era: ¿Spock estará interesado en las Kardashian? ¿Se sentirá atraído a Kim o a Kourtney? ¿O Scott? Uhura después se burló de él por saber tanto de las Kardashians, y Jim logró sonreír genuinamente.

Jim miró a su alrededor: Uhura platicando con Chekov y Sulu, mientras Bones ignoraba profundamente todo el papeleo al lado de él, centrándose en su celular como si su vida dependiera de ello. Eran las 11:22 AM, y no había señales de Spock en ningún lado. Jim salió de su lugar habitual, y se sentó al lado de Bones, descansando su cabeza entre sus brazos.

—Humedad—Bones gruñó, moviendo su dedo rápidamente sobre su pantalla.

—Hace frío—Jim comenzó— ¿No tienes frío, Bones? ¿El hospital esta en Australia o algo así? ¿Por qué sólo traes un suéter?

Bones alzó una ceja, sin soltar la mirada de su móvil—Escúpelo, Kirk. Trataré de escuchar atentamente esta vez.

—No entiendo que pasó—Jim levantó su cabeza abruptamente— ¿No está atraído a mí, no está atraído a los hombres? Oh, Dios. Seguramente está casado.

—Jim—Bones interrumpió, frotándose la mitad de la cara con una mano frustrantemente— ¿Te besó?

— ¿Qué?

—Si respondió eso significa que tal vez estaba un poco atraído hacia ti. Matemáticas.

—Ha, ha, Bones. Muchas gracias—Jim volvió a tirar su cabeza en sus brazos.

—No estoy bromeando—Bones contestó—Si fuera heterosexual te hubiera vomitado en la boca, o algo así. Así que eso responde tus primeras preguntas. Sigue.

Bones hizo un gesto raro con su mano, así que Jim siguió—Me estoy muriendo, Bones. Quiero hablar con él sobre esto. Ni siquiera sé dónde encontrarlo.

Bones se encogió de hombros—Sólo dale tiempo, Jim. Vendrá acá eventualmente. Dudo que pueda sobrevivir de los cafés de _McDonald's_ —Jim trató de ocultar una sonrisa al pensarlo, Spock ordenando 17 sobres de azúcar para contrarrestar lo amargo del café.

Jim pausó brevemente—Sólo... he tratado de no pensar en ello. Pero me está comiendo vivo.

—No pienses en ello—Bones dijo, guardando el celular en su bolsillo—Háblame sobre otras cosas. Que no sea de las Kardashian, por favor. Nyota me contó.

Jim sonrió débilmente, no sería tan malo tratar—Así que, Bones. ¿Hay alguna mujer en tu vida?

—Mejor háblame de Spock—Bones rodó sus ojos exageradamente—Preferiría escuch—

—Chicos, shh—Uhura interrumpió, mientras ella miraba intensamente a la televisión colgada en la esquina de la habitación.

 _«…—menta de nieve. La fuerte tormenta puede durar d horas, nuestros meteorólogos afirman, y puede generar una capa de nieve de mínimo 6 pulgadas. Será recomendable mantenerse en la oficina, casa, o refugio en dónde usted se encuentre, debido a la alta ca—»_ La pantalla se hizo negra.

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

— ¿La apagaron? —Bones preguntó.

—La electricidad—Sulu comenzó—Fue un honor conocerlos, chicos. Será un honor morir enterrado por la nieve al lado de ustedes.

— ¿Alguien sabe que hacer en caso de una tormenta de nieve? —Uhura preguntó, sentándose pesadamente en su silla.

Todos miraron a Chekov—No me miren a mí, crecí en Texas.

—Esto es genial—Jim sonrió—Que día tan genial pasaremos. ¿Cómo puede ser mejor?

Todo volvió a caer en silencio cuando la pequeña campana de la puerta resonó por el lugar, mostrando a una alta figura, cubierta por cientos de sacos, bufandas, y otros tipos de cosas para mantener el calor.

Le tomó un rato a Jim para reconocer que era Spock.

Jim estaba considerando reservar una fecha para su funeral pronto.

* * *

 _Carol miró el reloj frente a ella, sus párpados forzándose a sí mismos a caerse por el aburrimiento. Los martes eran días lentos en el negocio, incluso si las festividades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Se centró en mirar las manchas en el mostrador, y estaba a punto de tomar un trapo para limpiarlo cuando la campanilla de la tienda sonó._

 _—Buenos días—Carol sonrió mientras el hombre acercaba lentamente—Bienvenido a La Repostería de Chapel, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?_

 _—Yo…—El hombre siguió— ¿Qué me recomienda para, eh, disculpas?_

 _Oh. Era uno de esos—Bueno, pues…—Carol sacó uno de los menús rápidamente—Tenemos unos cupcakes que contienen almendras, fresa, y una pizca de vainilla. ¿O busca algo más especial? Si es así, podemos esperar a Chapel._

 _—No, eso es adecuado—El hombre contestó._

 _Carol asintió, sacó los cupcakes del mostrador y se los entregó al cliente—Serían $15 dólares—El hombre le entregó el dinero, Carol su recibo, y se retiró. El resto del día siguió siendo lento._

 _X_

 _Los miércoles eran diferentes. Eran días ocupados, por razones aun no reconocibles, y Carol trataba de no pegarse al suelo con clavos frente a los mismos clientes molestos e indecisos._

 _Por eso se encontró feliz cuando el mismo hombre del martes era el siguiente en la fila. Le entregó el recibo al último cliente (Una mamá que de alguna manera balanceaba a sus dos hijos, hablando por el celular y sacando el dinero de su bolso) y recibió a El Hombre con una sonrisa._

 _—Bienvenido a La Repostería de Chapel, ¿en qué puedo servirle?_

 _—Estoy buscando algo diferente—El Hombre comentó—Una recomendación sería perfecta._

 _—Oh, okay—Carol sonrió—Tenemos un pastel de rollo de durazno. Es prácticamente lo único que he comido por el último mes. Espero que ahora funcione._

 _El Hombre asintió amablemente. Carol se apuró para tomar el rollo y colocar la tapa de plástico con el logo del local arriba de él, y siguieron la rutina: El entregó el dinero ($20 dólares esta vez), ella el recibo, y Carol siguió su día peleando con clientes que no sabían si querían algo simple o elegante._

 _X_

 _Los jueves eran raros. Estaban atascados por la tarde, pero en la mañana solo cuatro o cinco clientes entraban, y por consecuencia, Carol se la pasaba la mayoría de la mañana estudiando para sus clases de improvisación._

 _—Roxie Hart es el papel que todos quieren, Carol—Carol habló sola—Tienes que trabajar hasta morir para esto, nada de capítulos de Scandal, sólo concéntrate. No te gustará cuando alguien te lo quite, ¿no?_

 _Tronó sus nudillos, y empezó con su siguiente línea—"Soy una estrella, y el público me adora y yo a ellos, y e—"_

 _— ¿Disculpe?_

 _El Hombre había entrado en el momento más perfecto. Carol no era usualmente muy exacta, pero ella podía recordar perfectamente que el sonido que hizo internamente (y quizás externamente) a eso era parecido a_ _«_ _ADKJGSAFJLK_ _»_ _. Forzó una tos falsa, y rápidamente escondió los papeles debajo de la computadora._

 _—Bienvenido a la… La Repostería de Chapel, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?_

 _El Hombre ya estaba frente a ella, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba usando su usual abrigo y sombrero de invierno—Lo mismo de siempre—El Hombre sonrió (¡!) amablemente._

 _—Oh, ¿para la disculpa otra vez? —Carol giró para buscar una bolsa de papel para depositar la comida en la que había pensado, por lo que no observó la respuesta de El Hombre. Con las pinzas hecho el producto en la bolsa, selló la bolsa y se la entregó a El Hombre._

 _—Son galletitas de miel y avena—Carol dijo cuando El Hombre le entregó el dinero de la compra—No son mis favoritas, pero si tienen un sabor especial._

 _—Asumo que todo aquí tiene un sabor especial—El Hombre sonrió ligeramente._

 _—Bueno, sí, obviamente—Carol rió, El Hombre tomó el recibo y volvió a salir por la puerta._

 _._

 _Los viernes Carol salía temprano del trabajo, para "No convertirse en una muchacha con arrugas de estrés", según Janice. Los viernes también eran muy parecidos a los miércoles, solo más llenos. Los viernes también eran días tristes, ya que Carol no obtuvo el papel que quería, Janice canceló sus planes juntas, y su cliente favorito no apareció durante toda la mañana y noche._

 _Estaba a punto de cerrar cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y se sorprendió al ver a El Hombre (que usualmente sólo hacía apariciones en la mañana). Carol ya estaba sospechando un poco sobre El Hombre, ya que nadie compra tantos postres para tantas disculpas (Al menos de que El Hombre era uno de esos que tenían cómo, 17 esposas y 28 hijos esparcidos por todo el país)._

 _—Hola—Carol empezó, y justo cuando El Hombre abrió su boca para decir algo, ella siguió—No te preocupes, tengo lo que necesitas._

 _Carol ya lo tenía listo: Eran cuatro muffins de zanahoria y piña, ya guardados en su caja. Sacó el regalo y se lo entregó a El Hombre._

 _— ¿Trabajas muy tarde? —El Hombre preguntó, ya teniendo listo el dinero para la compra._

 _—Oh, los viernes usualmente no. Pero mi amada amiga canceló los planes, así que…—Carol se encogió de hombros, tomó el dinero ($10 dólares) y entregó el recibo—De hecho, ¿no te gustaría ir por, no sé, unos tragos? Estaba a punto de salir._

 _El Hombre claramente estaba sorprendido por la propuesta—Lo siento, yo no…_

 _—Oh, no, es algo amistoso—Carol siguió—Francamente, eres uno de mis clientes favoritos._

 _El Hombre sonrió a esto—Estaré encantado._

 _—Genial—Carol exclamó—Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo…_

 _Carol se quitó el mandil y se colocó su abrigo encima de su blusa negra, tomó las llaves del negocio y se aseguró de que las luces estuvieran apagadas._

 _Salieron por la puerta después de haberla cerrado, y Carol rió incómodamente—Probablemente debería de saber tu nombre. El mío es Carol, pero de seguro ya lo sabes por mi etiqueta._

 _—Me llamo Spock—Spock contestó—Gusto en conocerte oficialmente, Carol._

 _Carol rió—Así que, conozco un bar a unas cuadras de aquí que no es caro y tienen música increíble, que no te dan ganas de darte un tiro._

 _Spock asintió, y caminaron hacía el bar "Rusty Hook" platicando un poco, sobre el día y el clima. Entraron al bar, donde Carol saludó al dueño Cupcake cálidamente (Apodado así por su rara obsesión con ellos). Encontraron una mesa, se quitaron sus abrigos, y ordenaron dos cervezas._

 _—No estás comprando todos los postres como método de disculpa—Carol comenzó—Y no me mires así. Estas comiendo por estrés, yo también lo hago._

 _Spock alzó una ceja a eso—Los compré con la intención de hacerlo—Spock contestó, tomando un trago de su botella—Pero todas las veces fallé en eso._

 _—Okay, los dos necesitamos hablar de nuestros problemas con alguien, claramente. Escúpelo—Carol dijo—Y luego yo te escupiré mis sentimientos después._

 _Spock hizo un sonido parecido a una risa, y alzó las cejas divertidamente—Conocí a… eh…_

 _—Hay que usar apodos—Carol interrumpió—Así todos no sabrán que estamos hablando mal de las personas a sus espaldas._

 _Spock volvió a hacer el sonido raro—Conocí a... Victor hace algunas semanas, en un lugar que frecuento—Spock comenzó de nuevo._

 _Carol asintió—Pensaba que era apuesto. Y después de algunos días… me invitó a múltiples citas._

 _—Oh, eso es genial—Carol sonrió—Sigue con tu onda, Spock. ¿Y qué pasó?_

 _—Dije que no, múltiples veces._

 _—Oh—Contestó Carol, y después de vario rato, siguió— ¿Por qué no? Responde solo si quieres._

 _Tomó aún mas rato para que Spock respondiera—Acababa de romper mi compromiso con mi prometida._

 _—Spock, lo siento mucho—Carol respondió— ¿Le contaste eso?_

 _La atmósfera triste se levantó un poco—No lo hice. No me encontré lo suficientemente… fuerte para contarle eso—Spock respondió—Pero si acepte a salir con el después de unos días._

 _— ¿Y qué pasó? —Carol preguntó._

 _—Me besó._

 _Carol parpadeó._

 _—Y entré en pánico._

 _Carol parpadeó de nuevo—Bueno, yo siempre entro en pánico cuando me besan de sorpresa._

 _—Y lo besé a él._

 _Carol tomó un trago a su cerveza— ¿Y qué dijo?_

 _—Entre en pánico de nuevo, y me aparté—Spock dijo, mirando a la cerveza media llena en sus manos, frunciendo el ceño—Y no lo he visto desde que todo eso pasó._

 _Wow. Carol entendió la señal de que Spock no iba a hablar más del asunto, así que tomo otro largo trago de su cerveza y empezó—Me mudé aquí cuando tenía 20 para ser actriz. Incluso dejé la universidad para hacerlo._

 _Su compañero asintió, y Carol siguió su historia—Estoy en clases de teatro o improvisación, y el maestro empezó una producción de Chicago—Carol explicó—Y yo, como cualquier actriz, quiero el papel de Roxie Hart. Estaba loca por el papel. De hecho, estaba ensayando las líneas cuando entraste a la repostería._

 _—Cuestioné tu salud en ese momento—Spock sonrió._

 _—Sí, yo también—Carol rió—Bueno, imagínate mi reacción cuando me entero de que alguien más obtiene el papel. Y adivina que obtengo yo._

 _Spock alzó su ceja de nuevo— ¡Prisionera #2! Ni siquiera prisionera número uno. Dos, Spock. El número oficial de los perdedores—Carol exclamó—Estuve enojada por el resto del día. La mitad de los clientes irán a quejarse con Chapel sobre la rubia tonta que hizo referencias a Chicago con tono amargado durante todo su turno._

 _—Mudarme aquí, dejar de estudiar en la universidad. Tal vez esto de la actuación no resulta. Sólo pienso que todo es un error, la vida es miserable y nada importa. —Carol dijo—Esto de contarle cosas inadecuadas a extraños me divierte._

 _—Desahogarte con alguien que no te juzga es divertido, lo admito—Spock dijo, con tono humoroso—Todos en la oficina siguen viéndome con compasión después del asunto del compromiso, pero nunca he hablado sobre ello con un conocido mío._

 _— ¿En qué trabajas, de todos modos? —Carol rió—Has comido postres carísimos por 4 días consecutivos._

 _Carol se divirtió mucho con Spock, y aprendió muchas cosas sobre él: Era algún tipo de administrador, no le gustaba la comida salada, estudió en Berkeley, ha salido con un total de dos personas en su vida, tenía el sentido del humor más oscuro y Pestañea-Y-Piérdetelo que había visto, y, obviamente, estuvo comprometido. El, por consecuencia, aprendió muchas sobre ella: Se graduó de la preparatoria con notas perfectas, su película favorita es Encantada, una vez conoció a Mariah Carey, y Lindsay Lohan fue su vecina cuando era pequeña._

 _Eran las 12:15 PM cuando el bar empezó a vaciarse y decidieron irse. Estaban en la acera cuando Spock empezó a hablar._

 _—No te rindas, Carol—Spock dijo—Eres una persona de muchos talentos. No pienses en abandonar lo que quieres._

 _—Y yo pienso que deberías de hablar con él—Carol contestó—No sé si estés listo para salir con alguien, pero debe de estar preguntándose qué pasó cada momento de su día. Sólo… acláraselo._

 _—Seguiré tu consejo—Spock sonrió esa sonrisa pequeñísima de nuevo—Buenas noches, Carol. Espero volver a hacer esto algún día._

 _—Yo también lo espero, míster Spock—Carol se despidió, y luego apuntó con su dedo a Spock—Y ni se te ocurra pasar mañana por otro "regalo de disculpa"_

 _Spock alzó una ceja, y los dos siguieron sus caminos hacia sus casas._

* * *

Al ver la cara de Jim (Y de todos) cuando entró, Spock se arrepintió al instante.

Hacía frío, la posibilidad de que se quedarían atrapados durante 10 horas en el local era de 88%, y Spock moriría una muerte lenta por desesperación.

* * *

 _HOLA. Ya se que duré como 22 años (¡Referencia de Taylor!) en actualizar y lo siento pero aquí esta. Esta medio cortito pero espero que les guste. He estado muy ocupada con todo eso de que Taylor sacó el vídeo de Wildest Dreams y me la he pasado llorando las últimas 6 semanas gracias a esto pero ya volví, se los juro._

 _P.D: Si entendiste la referencia de Rusty Hook te amo y cásate conmigo por favor._


End file.
